1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a head cover, and more particularly to an innovative circular knitted head cover with interval-type mouth and nose vent portions.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A bicycle or motorcycle rider would usually wrap a headscarf on his/her head for protection against the sun, wind or dust. However, such a method to wrap a headscarf on the head requires complicated coiling and knotting in order to obtain a good covering status (i.e., the head, mouth, nose and neck are properly covered). It is very hard to complete the operation for an unskilled person. Therefore, such a method cannot be widely adopted.
In view of the above problem, some relevant manufactures have developed another long cylindrical prior-art headscarf (can also be called head cover). The front side of such long cylindrical prior-art headscarf is perforated with a crosswise long through-hole, so that the user's eyes can be exposed from the through-hole when covering the head with this long cylindrical headscarf. Comparing to headscarf wrapping, this long cylindrical prior-art headscarf is more convenient and offers more complete coverage; however, in practical applications, said long cylindrical prior-art headscarf is still found to have the following problems.
As this long cylindrical prior-art headscarf only has a through-hole in the front side, the user's mouth and ears are both covered inside the headscarf. As a consequent, when the user wearing the headscarf needs to talk to others, the user's voice cannot be transmitted smoothly and will become unclear. On the other hand, as the ears are also covered by the headscarf, the user can not clearly hear other people or the surrounding sounds. Particularly, when the user wants to listen to a mobile phone or earphone when wearing the headscarf, the listening effect will be affected greatly. Such problems seriously influence the practicability of the prior-art long cylindrical headscarf.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.